FIG. 1 depicts a conventional method 10 for fabricating a conventional magnetic recording head. The method starts after a nonmagnetic intermediate layer, such as aluminum oxide, is provided. A trench has also been formed in the intermediate layer, for example using reactive ion etch(es) (RIE(s)). A seed layer for electroplating has also been provided. For example Ru or another conductive material may be deposited. The high saturation magnetization pole materials are plated, via step 12. For example, CoFe may be plated in step 12. Because of the profile of the trench, a leading edge bevel may be formed in the electroplated materials. For example, the trench may be shallower at the air-bearing surface (ABS), which allows for formation of the leading bevel. The magnetic materials are planarized, via step 14. Thus, the main pole is substantially formed. However, the top of the main pole is substantially flat. Thus, a trailing bevel may be provided in the main pole, via step 16. In some cases, the formation of the trailing bevel is interleaved with other steps, such as formation of the side and trailing shields. Fabrication of the transducer may then be completed.
FIG. 2 depicts an ABS view of a conventional magnetic recording head 50 formed using the method 10. The conventional magnetic recording transducer 50 may be a part of a merged head including the write transducer 50 and a read transducer (not shown). Alternatively, the magnetic recording head may be a write head including only the write transducer 50. The conventional transducer 50 includes an underlayer 52, side gap 54, main pole 60, side shields 70, top (write) gap 56, and optional top (trailing) shield 72.
Although the conventional magnetic recording head 50 formed using the method 10 functions, there are drawbacks. In particular, the conventional magnetic recording head 50 may not perform sufficiently at higher recording densities. For example, the write field of the conventional main pole 20 may not have a sufficiently high magnitude write field. For example, the reverse overwrite and magnetic field gradient may be less than desired. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording head.